


The pretty girl with that blue bike

by Melime



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furiosa doesn't understand why someone who knew so much about how to fix bikes would keep coming to her shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The pretty girl with that blue bike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feygrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [A guria bonitinha com aquela moto azul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118674) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> For Sam's birthday. I don't remember her exact words, but she wanted an au where Furiosa fixed bikes and Toast was a biker.

Furiosa saw someone coming, but didn’t stop working. The new girls she had working for her were efficient in their jobs, but they also liked to come bother her too much, and she preferred to work in silence. She let the girl try to catch her attention, and pretended not to notice.

“That girl is here again, and she said she’ll only leave her bike with you,” Capable said, after a couple of minutes.

“I don’t know who you are talking about. Tell her I’ll work on it after I finish this one, and give her a receipt,” Furiosa replied without looking up.

“You know what girl, _the_ girl,” Capable said, as if it was obvious.

“I have no idea which girl are talking about, and I have more work to do.”

“The pretty girl with that blue bike she made from scratch, the one who has been coming here at least once a month for the past six months and always asks for you. That girl.”

“Fine. I’ll go see her. You go call Miss Giddy and tell her to come pick hers tomorrow, I’m nearly done. But warn her to stop driving as she was in an action movie, I’m not sure even I can fix it if she gets in another crash.”

Furiosa knew whom she was talking about. She remembered the bike better, because she didn’t care much about the clients, and that one was a piece of art. She worked with several modified bikes, but that was the only one that she couldn’t immediately tell what base was used, and later she learnt it was because it had no base. It wasn’t a simple matter of replacing parts for improvement, it was built choosing the best possible parts and getting them together. A true work of art if she ever saw one. And the owner knew how to take care of it, so Furiosa found it odd that she would come to the repair shop so often.

When she got to the front of the shop, her usual client was there, with two other girls she had seen a couple times before, and she assumed were her friends.

“I want a new gas tank, mine got shot,” she said.

“Fine, that will be quick, you can pick it up before closing time.”

“Fine.”

They stared at each other, until one of the girls hit her friend with her elbow, whispering, “Tell her, Toast.”

Furiosa raised an eyebrow, “Will you need anything else?”

“No.”

The blonde one snorted, and went to Furiosa, giving her a card.

“Dag! We agreed we wouldn’t do that! Sorry, I’m Cheedo, and we came here because our friend thinks you are cute and wants to ask you out. So, that’s her number.”

Furiosa licked her lips, trying to buy time to think about what had happened, but before she had a chance to answer, Toast turned and grabbed both her friends, dragging them outside. Furiosa looked at the card, thought about it for a moment, then saved the number on her phone, ignoring the look Capable was giving her.


End file.
